Bringin' her home
by yesimadramaqueen
Summary: Mal/River; Simon/Kaylee. Simon and Kaylee have great news, but the mood changes when River is taken by the Feds. Mal will do anything to bring her home. post-BDM.
1. Chapter 1

"There you are! I've been lookin' everywhere for you," he sighed with a half smile.

"Why would that be?" River replied with a half smile of her own.

"I think you know," he returned while walking closer to her.

"I think that you need to show me…"

"Since you asked," he shrugged while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him.

He gave her a long kiss that left her weak in his arms. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him to regain balance.

"Show me more," she whispered into his ear before gently nibbling on the nape of his neck.

"Damn woman, you're gonna _kill_ me."

"I _am_ an assassin. Do you want me to stop?" she asked, kissing her way down his face to find his lips again.

"No way. Go right ahead."

"Is that a kill order?"

"Yeah, 'nough talkin' and let's get to killin'. I'm takin' you down with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor to his bunk. He opened the hatch and she made him go first. Once he got to the bottom, she made her way down. He pulled her off of the ladder as soon as he could and into his arms. It was his turn to kiss her all over.

"_Wo de ma_…" she moaned.

"That's what I like to hear…" he grinned.

He set her down on his bed gingerly and looked down at her. He could never get over how incredible she was. She reached out and cupped his face with a wide smile.

"I feel the same way," she muttered softly.

He kissed her again, leaving them both completely breathless. She sat up and helped him get undressed. She ran her mouth down his chest. He purred and kissed her shoulder before sliding one of the straps to her dress down slowly. He did the same thing with the other shoulder. She rolled on top of him and ran her finger down his nose and halfway down his chest. He ran his hand down her bare back before brushing some of her hair out of her face. They kissed again.

********

Mal slowly opened his eyes. Dreams like that didn't faze him anymore. He'd been having them for over a year. He slowly sat up, rubbing his dry eyes with a sigh. The only problem after a dream like that was that he rarely went back to sleep. He got up despite the early or late time, depending on how you look at it. He got cleaned up and dressed. The entire time he replayed the dream in his head. He caught himself smiling at the memory.

He had accepted it. He, Malcolm Reynolds, was in love with his youngest crew member, River Tam. He knew how and when it had happened. He was just surprised that he wasn't fighting it anymore. He did at first. Hell, he was livid with himself. How could he be attracted to this girl? That's when it dawned on him. She _wasn't_ a girl anymore.

Sure she was when he found her in that cryo box over four years ago. She was just shy of seventeen then, but now she's a woman. Almost twenty-one. She can make her own decisions. Of course, he's just shy of forty. It can seem wrong, but it feels so right. It's natural almost. She understands him and he understands her. Here's how it happened:

In the years after Miranda, she steadily got better. He saw her change with his very eyes. They spent most of their time together on the bridge flying together. When they weren't flying together, they were out on jobs together. A friendship grew. The more they talked, the more they realized they were alike. Broken pasts, a mutual hatred for the Alliance, something had been taken from them that left them lost, and a similar view on the 'verse. She looked out at the Black and saw more than empty space, just like he did.

He first noticed her in a different way at Simon and Kaylee's wedding. He found her beautiful. He had noticed a little bit before, but she was just Simon's crazy kid sister. The little girl completely off limits. He couldn't notice her like that. But there she was, stunning, grown up, and one of his best friends. Zoe would always be his best friend, but River understood him on a level Zoe couldn't.

Then there was Inara. She was around for years. Their dance continued. He tried more than once to have things move forward in their relationship, but they didn't. Finally, he just blew up. They had an argument to end all arguments. She wasn't about to give up her life as a Companion and he wanted a woman that was just faithful to him, which is understandable. Inara left the next night to continue her life elsewhere.

About a year ago on the night she left, he wandered into the kitchen to find the strongest whiskey they had. He found River instead. She looked up at him with a smile and he smiled back. She heard what had happened and just talked to him. She just talked. His heart had never healed so fast or so completely.

After that, he spent more and more time with her. They were extremely close and before he could even figure things out, he was falling in love with her. It was different than his feelings for Inara. They were based on more than attraction. He liked Inara, but she didn't understand. She didn't know what it was like to be broken. She didn't understand that the Black was more than just space. But River…it was like she wrote the book on those things. She could put anything in perspective. Anything at all. And he loved her for it. He loved her for everything. Even if she could be stubborn and difficult and a complete know-it-all.

You'd think that if someone loved someone else that completely they'd know, or someone would, but no. No one except Mal knew. Not even River. River knew he cared about her, but not as much as he did. He figured out how to hide that long ago. Zoe was the only person that knew that something was up, because they often spent sleepless nights together. It was one of those nights.

********

"Hello, Sir."

"Hi, Zo. Coffee?" he asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes sir."

He nodded and poured a cup for himself and joined her at the table. She was cleaning her gun. Ever since Wash…she wasn't the same. She had healed, but not completely. She still spent most nights awake because she couldn't stand sleeping alone in her bunk. Mal had offered to switch bunks, but she said no.

"Dreams again?" she asked without looking up.

"Yeah."

She nodded. They rarely talked. Just the presence of one another seemed to be enough. They had an unspoken bond. She never asked what the dreams were. He never offered it. He never asked her why she was up, but they both knew.

They stayed up the rest of the night in silence. He took her lead and started to clean his gun. They had cleaned their guns maybe twelve times by the time Jayne woke up and wandered in.

"What has you up so early?" Zoe asked.

The mercenary grunted and poured a cup of coffee. He added a good bit of alcohol in it before sitting at the table.

"Bad night I take it?" Mal asked.

"My gorram shoulder was hurtin' from that last job. Couldn't sleep. Didn't wanna disturb the doc 'cause Kaylee gets all bent outta shape, so I took the wrong pills! Uppers 'stead of downers. I was up in my bunk all night!"

Zoe just shook her head and Mal stared off into space. Jayne got back up and made something to eat for him only. Mal sighed and made something for himself and Zoe. About ten minutes later, River floated in.

She was humming happily and dancing around the kitchen. She was in her purple dress. It was flying around with each fluid motion she made. She busied herself with making more coffee and then oatmeal protein. One of the plates on the counter fell, but she caught it with her bare foot and bounced it up into her hand.

Mal watched her, trying to remain inconspicuous about it. Zoe and Jayne were too sleep deprived to notice luckily.

She got the bowl and a cup of coffee and then went over to the table. She set them down in front of the chair closest to Mal. She noticed that Jayne was out of coffee in his cup, so she went back over to the coffee pot and refilled his cup, still humming. She added just a bit of alcohol.

"Thanks," Jayne grumbled.

"You're welcome," she beamed while giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"What's got you feelin' so gorram shiny?" Jayne growled.

River continued like she didn't even hear him.

"Good morning, Zoe."

Zoe looked up, slightly surprised. "Good mornin' to you too."

River smiled warmly. Mal thought that she had forgotten him for a second. Then, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Mal."

He had long since asked her to call him "Mal."

He knew he had a stupid grin on his face, but he didn't care.

"Good mornin', darlin'. How'd you sleep?"

She sank into the chair next to him. She thought about how to answer for a moment. "Adequately."

"That's good. So, what has you in such a good mood?" he asked with that stupid grin. He loved to see her so happy.

She just smiled and then took a bite of oatmeal. She had that teasing look in her eyes. She wasn't about to tell, but then again she didn't have to.

Loud laughter erupted from the hallway where the crew bunks were. Everyone turned to see Simon and Kaylee with smiles on their faces. They embraced and started kissing rather passionately. Zoe just raised her eyebrows. Jayne didn't notice since he was too focused on his food. River was smiling just as widely and making her way towards them. Mal was thinking about his dream.

River waited until they stopped kissing to pull them both into a big hug. She whispered something. Kaylee squealed and pulled River into another hug. Simon was smiling wider than Mal had ever seen him smile.

"What's goin' on?" Mal called, hating to break up the moment.

Kaylee pulled Simon into the room with River at her other side.

"Cap'in, Zoe, Jayne. I'm pregnant!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"Congratulations." Zoe said with her typical barely-smile on her face.

"That's great mei mei," Mal said with a big smile. She gave him a hug. Mal patted Simon roughly on the back and then turned to River. "So _that's_ why you were in such a good mood."

"It was their news to tell," she shrugged.

"Congrats, I guess…" Jayne said, awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Thanks!" Kaylee cried. She gave him a hug and then Zoe a hug.

"The ship will be different with a little one runnin' 'round…" Jayne commented.

"Remember how you used to call me that?" River asked Mal.

"Sure do," Mal recalled fondly.

Their eyes met for an electrifying moment before Kaylee started babbling on and on. She had the right to.

"I was hoping that we could stop off on Persephone so I can get a few proper medical supplies. We aren't equipped to handle this sort of thing," Simon sighed with a ghost of a smile still on his face.

"Well, let me ask the pilot. Pilot, can we get to Persephone?" Mal asked in a way that made River laugh.

"We can. May I make a suggestion to my captain?"

His heart stopped at "my" and then resumed shortly after that. He nodded.

"Captain, perhaps Badger has work."

"He might at that. I'll wave him. Set a course."

They got up at the same time.

"Ladies first."

She flashed a brilliant smile and then went down the hall with Mal close behind. He got ready to wave Badger while she set the course.

"How about that? A baby runnin' 'round on my boat," he said mostly to himself.

"I'm going to have a nephew," River replied.

"Or niece," Mal added.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's a boy. I can tell, even if Simon's fancy instruments can't. They'll make great parents…" she sighed while bringing her knees to her chest.

"You'll make a great aunt," Mal said earnestly. She lit up. "I mean it."

"I never doubted that you did."

Their eyes met for another electrifying moment. "Do you want me to stay and work my magic with Badger? He's sweet on me."

"No. I don't much like the way he eyes you."

"It's for the sake of business, Mal. I think a little flirtation might help."

"No thank you. I got it."

"Whatever you say…" she said playfully. She got up and went to the door. "I'll be with Kaylee and my nephew if you need me."

"Okay darlin'."

She left and he sank into the chair. Just for a second he thought that maybe her nephew could be his nephew too, if he told her how he felt, if she felt the same, if they made things work, if Simon didn't kill him…that was a lot of ifs. Maybe that's why he still hadn't told her. The ifs. He didn't have time to think on that too long. Badger's face appeared on the screen and business went on as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Badger didn't have anything for them, but he did know someone that did. They were on a moon not too far from Persephone. Reluctantly, Mal agreed to talk to Badger's "associate" after stopping to pick up a few things. He wandered around the ship until he found River and Kaylee sitting together in the hammock in the engine room.

"Okay so you're gonna help babysit, right?" Kaylee asked.

"No. Yes of course!"

"You've been hangin' 'round the cap'in too long! Sarcasm don't get you nowhere!"

Mal just hung outside of the engine room and listened to them talk. Not eavesdropping, just enjoying their happiness.

"So you say it's a boy?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm pretty sure."

"We'll wait to confirm it fer sure, but a boy? Oh I hope he looks just like Simon!"

"I don't need _two_ Simon's walking around. I hope he looks like you."

"Aw!"

"I'm sure he'll be handsome. He's half yours and half Simon's. He's going to be smart and funny and our junior mechanic…"

Kaylee laughed. "Naw, he'll be a doctor."

"Either way he'll fix things."

"Oh River, I'm so gorram happy! It took him _forever_ to work up the nerve to tell me he liked me and even then it was in the face of death!"

"He's a boob."

"I'm just glad he did."

Mal walked away at that point.

He had never compared himself to Simon. They were two different people. He didn't see the similarity. Simon waited to tell Kaylee how he felt. Mal was doing the same thing with River. But that was different. It was more complicated. _Gorramit, love ain't complicated. _He growled in his mind. He had to tell her. He'd been holding back. It was the perfect time. Everyone was happy, they were taking a short break on a pretty planet. _I've been a complete boob. _

"Men, always thinking about boobs…" River laughed as she moved past him to the bridge. He felt his cheeks glowing. He knew that he had turned red.

"You're fault for pokin' 'round in my head, darlin'…" he called after her back. She waved him off and then vanished onto the bridge. He decided to follow her.

"What brings you to my bridge?" she asked without turning around.

"_Your_ bridge? I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but this is _my_ boat."

"And I'm her pilot. I'm like…the ship mascot."

"The what?"

"Mascot."

"What is exactly's that?"

"It's like…brown coats. Brown coats represented the Independents army. I represent the ship."

He was amused by the direction this was going. "How exactly do you do that?"

"Please, _you're_ the one that came up with this."

"I did no such thing!"

"You said an albatross was a ship's good luck. You called, still occasionally do, me albatross. I'm Serenity's albatross."

"That may be so, but it's still my ship."

"I don't want the ship, just the bridge."

"You're a piece of work. Do you know that?" he teased.

"That's the popular theory."

She looked at him prettily and batted her eyes. He crumbled.

"_Half_ of the bridge is yours. The pilot's side. It's yours. Take it. Own it. But this side is still mine."

He sank into the copilot's chair. She grinned victoriously.

"Thank you, Mal."

"Yeah…yeah…"

"What brings you to your half of the bridge?"

"I can't just come on the bridge?"

"You can, but you didn't. I see it. You're here for a reason."

He couldn't argue. He ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. She looked over at him with those eyes, that smile, that skin…

"I…" he stopped and took a deep breath. "…wanted to see how long it'd be before we're planet-side."

How could he lose his nerve? _I'm such a boob._

"Promptly. We weren't too far out."

"Good. Uh, so…"

"Yes?"

"Hi."

She laughed. He lit up. He loved to make her laugh. He loved to make her smile.

"Hello."

"How you doin'?" he asked.

"I'm good."

"Good."

"How are you?"

"Great."

"Great."

She smiled at him. He felt his courage coming back.

"I wanted to talk to you 'bout somethin' that's been on my mind for awhile now."

"Alright."

"Well, you see, I…uh…"

"Hey Mal! I got's a question. Do we have 'nough money to get some more ammo? I'm runnin' low. Not like…low low…just…my low…" Jayne called.

"I don't know Jayne."

"You're the gorram captain! You should!"

"Fine. I'll check."

Mal turned towards her with a sigh.

"We can talk later, Mal. I can tell it's important."

He smiled. "Good. I'll see you later, sweetheart. Have fun on _our_ bridge."

He left her grinning from ear to ear.

He was happy to find out that they had plenty of money for what they needed and a little extra. He smiled when he heard River's voice floating through the ship.

"We're docking in five minutes."

Mal climbed out of his bunk, which is where he kept the important papers, hoping to catch a moment with River before they left the ship. He got to the bridge to find Simon there, laughing.

"I still can't believe it, mei mei. It's…I can't explain it!"

"You don't have to. I'm a reader, remember?"

He laughed again and gave her a hug. Mal walked away so he wouldn't disturb the moment. He'd have plenty of time. They all had a list of things to buy. Maybe he could take his part of the list and River could go with him. Then they could talk.

Simon had to get the medical supplies, Jayne had to get the ammo, Kaylee had to get the engine part she needed, and Mal was in charge of food. That was the way the list was divided. Simon insisted that Kaylee should get some rest, so River took her part of the list. Simon was a bit wary of letting River loose. She assured him that she'd be fine. Mal volunteered to go with her if Zoe took his part of the list. She did.

They went to the junkyard. It was crowded, dirty, and smelled awful. River didn't seem to mind. She was just glad to be away from the ship, even though she loved Serenity dearly.

"We could ask that guy over there where it is, or we could ask that guy. This place is huge I don't think we could find-"

"Found it!"

"What?" he asked in amazement.

"Found it. It was over there."

She walked over to him with the heavy part and dropped it in the basket he was carrying. She had grease on her cheek from digging through the pile of parts.

"You got grease on your cheek. I got it."

He reached up and gently wiped it away with his thumb. He let it rest on her cheek for a second longer than he should have while he looked into her eyes. A junkyard was hardly the place to confess your undying and unconditional love. He decided to wait just a little bit longer.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Don't mention it. Let's find Jayne or Zoe."

They walked through the busy street together looking at all of the different window displays. Jayne appeared down the street with a cigar hanging out of his mouth and a bag over one shoulder with three boxes stacked in between his arm and his chest.

"Hey Mal. I got lots of good ammo for cheap!"

"Good. Are you goin' back to the ship?"

"Yeah."

Mal set the basket on top of the boxes.

"Thanks."

Jayne grumbled something and stalked off towards the docks. He turned towards River, offering his arm.

"Shall we?"

She giggled and took his arm. He felt like an idiot walking around with that smile on his face. It seemed like the perfect time to tell her how he felt. They were both smiling, arm in arm, enjoying the sights.

"How's about we finish that conversation?" he asked.

"Alright."

"For awhile now, I've been waitin' to tell you somethin' which was stupid. I'm stupid."

She opened her mouth to make a witty quip but something about the way he looked at her stopped her in her tracks.

"So, I ain't a reader. I can't tell what you're thinkin' or feelin' but I know what I'm feelin' and thinkin' but I wouldn't have to be a reader to know that…"

She looked at him encouragingly and he swallowed hard.

"Thing is that, I-"

"Sir!"

He groaned and then looked around for Zoe. She came over with a big bag and a basket full of food.

"We made out good on this round. I got a discount on account of my charm."

"That's good, Zo…" he sighed.

She looked at him and then at River.

"Am I interrupting something?"

They didn't have time to answer. Simon came over lugging a big box.

"I got everything I need."

"Good. Now I guess we-"

_-Bang--Bang-_

Mal instinctively spun around towards the gunfire with his own gun drawn and his other hand pushing River protectively behind him. Zoe had her gun out as well. The source of the gunfire was a group of men that looked like they were in a gang of some kind. They were shooting towards them, but not at anyone in particular.

"Zoe!" Mal shouted, pointing to one of the vendor's carts.

She nodded and they slowly and carefully made their way to the cart with the Tams behind them. A child fell, having been shot in the shoulder. Simon's medical training kicked in and he was darting in between panicked citizens to get to him. He dragged the boy over to the safety of another cart. He had bought a few things that could help him luckily.

"I can help!" River shouted over the gunfire.

"No! NO! You stay behind me!" Mal roared.

She didn't listen. She went over to one of the armed citizens that were helping in the fight. She took the gun from him with ease and started shooting. Mal turned around and tore off after her. Then, out of nowhere, a speeder came flying down the street with Feds in it. They had some weird gun that Mal had never seen before. He was just about to reach River when she was shot.

The speeder sped in between she and he, and one of the Feds scooped her up and locked her up in restraints.

"RIVER!" Mal bellowed. Simon looked up and saw what was happening.

The two men chased after the speeder. Mal was shooting at it, but he ran out of bullets. He wasn't planning on a firefight. Zoe was chasing after them after that.

One of the Feds turned around and started shooting at the three in pursuit. Mal was grazed, but kept running. Simon was close enough to grab onto the side, but they kicked him off of the side and he went rolling on the hard street pavement. He screamed after the speeder like it would stop.

Mal was focused. Nothing else mattered. They had his darlin', his sweetheart, his pilot, his everything and they were _Feds_. That was the only motivation he needed. He clung to the back and dug his heels into the ground. It was enough to slow them down, but not to stop them. They shot at him and grazed him again. He wouldn't give up. He tried to climb on, but they tried to push him off. He hung on and tried again. He managed to punch one of them.

The speeder floated over a gap in between cities. There was a fence that caught Mal, and he fell off of the back. He got up and watched it get away to the other side safely with River aboard.


	3. Chapter 3

Mal kicked the fence out of anger and frustration. He didn't know what to do. Zoe arrived behind him.

"Sir?" she panted.

He shook his head gravely before kicking the fence again. Simon came running, holding his dislocated shoulder with a terrified look on his face. Mal turned towards him. His look said it all.

"SON OF A BITCH! FOUR YEARS! **FOUR **YEARS! I KEPT HER FROM THEM! I KEPT HER SAFE! I THOUGHT WE WERE CLEARED! I THOUGHT…I thought…" Simon started out with shouting before mumbling the last part. He sank to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"We have to save her…she's just now getting her life back…they c-can't…" he said in between sobs.

"There is no way in hell I'm lettin' them take her. We're gonna get her back," Mal replied, choking back tears of his own.

He extended his hand and pulled Simon to his feet. They went back to the ship as quickly as they could to sort things out and hopefully come up with a plan to find her and save her.

They stumbled onto the ramp. Kaylee greeted them with one of her sunny smiles.

"Hey-a! How'd it go?"

They didn't speak. They just kept walking towards her. Something about their faces, especially Simon's, spelled out trouble.

"What happened? Where's River?"

Simon fell into Kaylee's arms, silently crying.

"Feds got her," Zoe explained, since Mal didn't seem to be in the state to respond.

He was lost in his own thoughts, trying avoid breaking down like Simon. He had to be the strong one.

Kaylee let out a yelp and then joined Simon in crying, although she spewed out optimism the entire time.

They all went into the kitchen to talk, after finding and telling Jayne. He got quiet and even seemed to be concerned about her.

"What happened exactly?" Jayne asked.

"We were in the street. Gunshots came from behind us. We started to shoot back at the men. They looked like a gang. River insisted that she could help, so she took off to get a gun. I followed. Then this speeder showed up and shot her with somethin' I've never seen before. It knocked her out and they took her. We followed, but they took off to the other side of the city…" Mal said, regaining his calm.

"They knew we were comin', Sir. The gang was a distraction…" Zoe said evenly.

"No one knew!" he snapped. Then it dawned on him. "Badger knew! That hundan!"

He punched the wall. Badger wouldn't. Not River. Simon, maybe. But River? He was sweet on her. Why didn't they take Simon too? Then he remembered Badger's associate. What if Badger had dropped him a line to let him know that he'd be contacted?

"Wait. Badger had a contact for us. Maybe it was him. Badger wouldn't turn on River."

"It's a start," Zoe agreed.

"The gang was probably paid off. We need to ask them a few questions too," Mal said as he started to pace.

"I agree," Zoe nodded.

"These were Feds. They took off away from the docks. I doubt they'll be on a ship. They probably went to a federal buildin' around here."

"I know where they all are. I was keeping a low profile here, that's why I was in this part of town. They're all uptown," Simon offered.

"Good. We're gettin' somewhere. The speeder's a part of this too…"

"It's a rare kind. They don't make it anymore. I could probably look up dealers on the cortex," Zoe added.

"How'd you know that?" Mal asked.

"Wash was a pilot. He knew every vehicle ever invented. I picked up some of his knowledge over the years," she shrugged.

"Thank you Wash. Zoe, get to work on that. Jayne, start askin' around about the shootin'. See what you can find out about the gang involved. Then I need you to ask them a few questions. I'll go visit Badger. Simon, write down the locations of the fed buildings and which ones are more like to be where they're takin' her. Let's move."

Kaylee kept saying positive things to Simon. Zoe figured that she should do the same for Mal. He seemed to be taking it pretty hard. She knew how close they had become.

"We're gonna find her and bring her home, Sir."

"Yes we are. I won't let there be any other outcome to this."

He had that hard look about him. The "_I'm gonna kill you"_ look that he rarely had anymore. He _would_ kill anyone that stood between him and River.

He stormed up to Badger's door and took out his armed guards with a well placed shot in the kneecap for both of them. He kicked down the door and shot everyone in the room except Badger.

"Reynolds, what the hell is this?" Badger shouted.

"This is me demandin' information. The way I see it you have two options. One, you help me. Two, I make you help me through methods that are most unpleasant for you."

He pointed his gun directed in between Badger's eyes.

"How can I help you?"

"Who's your contact on that moon?"

"His name is Ducky."

"Ducky?"

"It's a long story. Weren't you gonna meet 'im in a few days your own damn self?"

"I think he turned one of my crew in to the Feds, or was that you?"

"Me? No! I didn't know that your crew had a quarrel with the Feds!"

"Wave Ducky."

"What?"

"WAVE DUCKY!"

"He's just gonna lie-"

"I don't care! WAVE HIM!"

"Alright! Alright!"

He got to work.

"Who'd they get anyhow?" Badger asked.

"River, the one you've got a crush on."

"Cute little brunette with the big brown eyes?"

"Yes."

"I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"Shut up and WAVE DUCKY!"

"I am!"

"Ask him about the ship and about River like I'm not here."

He nodded and then Mal slid out of the frame with his gun still trained on Badger, just in case. An odd looking man with bright yellow hair appeared on the screen. He had the same annoying accent.

"'Ello Badger. What occasions the wave?"

"I was just wonderin' if you've heard from Reynolds yet."

"No."

"Did you know that they have this sexy brunette aboard named River? I've thought about goin' for her myself…"

Mal wanted to shoot him just for saying that.

"Actually I did. She's wanted by the Feds. I'd stay away."

"Wanted by the Feds? For what?"

"Don't know. Quite the ransom on her…"

"You didn't turn her in did you?"

"Not in so many words. I just contacted the local Feds and tipped 'em off. Got quite the pay for it too."

"You lousy hundan!"

"What? I have to make a livin'! There's plenty of oth'r women out there."

Mal motioned Badger to cut the wave. He did.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea. I just let him know you'd be droppin' by. He must have researched your ship or somethin'…" Badger said quietly.

"I got what I needed to know."

He tore out of the place before Badger could respond. He hoped that Zoe, Jayne, and Simon had been as successful as he was.

He got back to the ship. Zoe was on a wave with some guy about the speeder and Simon was at the table writing furiously.

"What did you find?" he asked the second he saw Mal walk in.

"Badger's contact flipped on River. He sent word to the local Feds that she'd be here."

Simon slammed his fist onto the table, cursing unmercifully in Chinese.

"I need you to focus. Where would they take her?" Mal asked calmly.

"There are tons of federal buildings, but only ten of them deal with law. Of those, only two are meant for holding prisoners. If I had to guess, I'd say that she was taken to the Nomos Building. It's bigger and newer. A risk like River would have to be kept in a place with the latest security."

"Good work. It's a start."

He turned to go talk to Zoe.

"Captain, they aren't going to hold her for long. My guess is that the men at the Academy will want her back. I don't know why, but they will. Maybe to resume training, or to find out how much she knows, or…" his voice cracked. "Or to end the threat for good."

The words shook them both.

"Then…we don't have much time," Mal managed.

"No, we really don't."

He walked onto the bridge. Zoe was finished with the wave.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"There's only eleven speeders like that registered to citizens on this planet. The rest are still in show rooms, museums, with dealers, so forth. I looked to see if any had been stolen. None. One of the names caught my eye. Clarkson Mathis is a well known member of parliament. He has a speeder and he works with the Feds."

"Great work, Zo! I just hope than Jayne is doin' this good."

Jayne came tumbling in with more than a few scrapes ten minutes later.

"I 'talked' to the gang, Mal!" he announced with air quotes around "talked."

"And?"

"It took a lot to find 'em, once I did they weren't happy I was there. Got into a fight. I didn't learn much, just that they was paid off by some government guy. They wouldn't say who."

"I have a pretty good idea. We have enough to go on. Let's get a plan together," Mal said.

They all met around the table.

"We know that some government guy, Clarkson Mathis, has somethin' to do with this. It was his speeder, and probably his money that he paid the gang with. Based on Simon's knowledge, River's probably in the Nomos Building in uptown. Also, he says that they ain't gonna hold her there for long. We have to move and fast. Suggestions?"

"It's one of the most secure buildings on this planet. I'm suggesting something like what we did on Ariel. Someone dresses up as a prisoner, someone else as the Fed bringing him in…" Simon suggested.

"Do we have that kind of time?" Zoe asked.

"It's a simple walk in building. We won't need a vehicle. We'll need the proper ID, though. Hang on…" he reached into his pocket and pulled up the blueprints to the building onto the tiny screen. He scrolled down quickly.

"There's no way in other than that. They'd have to go in alone, maybe three people to do the job. It's a big building. You'd have to find out where she is by hacking the computer and then you'd have to break her out. I can't go because of my record."

"I think we can do it. After we get River, we should pay Mathis a little visit. Set him straight…" Mal suggested.

"You sound confident," Simon said shakily.

"I am. You need me to hack a computer, I'll learn how. I'll take down fifty guys with a knife carved outta soap and break through a six foot thick wall with my bare hands if I have to. There's nothin' in this 'verse that will stop me from bringin' her home."

The room became uneasily quiet.

"I'll be the prisoner," Jayne volunteered.

"What?" everyone said in unison.

"Hell, it sounds crazy. Three people, if that, stormin' a government buildin' to rescue a moonbrain. I know we don't get along or nothin', but with that kind of speech, I'm in. I don't want you doin' anythin' crazy 'less I'm in on it."

Mal inclined his head in thanks. He looked at Zoe.

"You know I'm right there with you to the job, Sir."

Mal smiled. "It's settled. I think I know how to get some ID's."

"I'll get the transmitters ready," Simon said.

"Then let's get to work," Mal responded.

_This is gonna work,_ he thought desperately. _It has to. _

Mal went to work on the cortex, trying to find the names of as many Feds as he could. When he found two that would work, he went out to find them. He stole their ID's, hit them over the head hard enough so they'd sleep for the rest of the day, and then sent them out of town on the back of a train. It sounds convenient, but hell, it was. Luck was on their side.

Simon revamped their ID's convincingly, and they got ready to go.

"Cap'in, this is a tracker…just in case. If they start takin' off with her, stick this on there and we'll be able to track it. Be careful and please bring her back. I want my baby to know their auntie," Kaylee said with tears in her eyes.

"I will. Don't worry," he pulled her into a quick hug and then they set out for the Nomos Building.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting to the building proved to be a bit of a challenge. They had to hop onto a freighter secretly to make the journey across. They hopped off and then caught a ride on a taxi to get to the building. They arrived shortly after that. It was a huge cylindrical building covered in tinted windows.

"Simon, can you hear me?" Mal whispered.

"Yes."

"We're in front of the building."

"Let me know when you get to the computer."

"Will do."

They went in. It was busy for nighttime. People moved about in all different directions. Some of them were prisoners, other were just office workers.

"Badges," the guard said in a bored voice. They had the time on their side. It was very late, and the guard seemed tired.

They held up the badges. He barely looked at them.

"Uh-huh. What'd this one do?" he asked, pointing at Jayne.

"Disorderly conduct," Mal responded.

"He's in here for that?"

"And human trafficking. Caught him drunk outside a bar talkin' 'bout his business…" Mal added quickly.

"Ah. I see. Carry on."

Zoe shot Mal a quick look and they moved through the scanners unhindered.

"Simon, we're in the lobby. Directions to a computer station please," Mal muttered.

"Second floor, twenty feet down from the elevator, left, another twenty feet and it's right there."

"Got it. Let's go."

They found an elevator and went up to the second floor, and started walking down the hallway. It was pretty empty. They stopped at an adjoining hall.

"Would you say this is twenty feet from the elevator?" Mal asked.

"I'd say so," Zoe nodded.

They kept going until they came to the computer station. Two men were there. One was asleep, the other was barely awake. Jayne snuck up behind the first one and wrapped his handcuff chain around his neck.

_-Snap-_

The other man jerked awake. It was too late. Zoe had already snapped his neck too. They took their weapons, since they couldn't bring their own.

"We're at the station," Mal said.

"Okay. Login will be required to get into the mainframe. You have an ID. There should be a number on it. Do you see it?"

Mal looked at the ID. "Yeah."

"That's the first part of the password. Each Fed adds a second part, just to be safe. Type the code in. Then, I need you to type everything I tell you to."

Mal typed in the six digit code. "Ready."

"This is complicated, so I'll go as slow as possible. Bracket, three, question mark, C-O-D, equal sign, percent, five, four, one, zero, B-R-A-K-E…"

Simon continued the long strand of code for at least three minutes.

"Okay, now try to log in."

Mal clicked log in. The screen got fuzzy and then "ACCESS GRANTED" came onto the screen.

"I'm in. How'd you learn that anyhow?"

"You learn a lot when you break your sister out of a government facility, the first time. Now there should be a list of everyone currently in custody. Type her name into the search bar. All of the information her should be there."

Mal did. It popped up.

"River Tam, brought in at 12:21 yesterday. Currently in sector fifty-two, cellblock eleven, cell J. Awaiting transport, ETA 2:00 AM. That's in less than an hour. What can you tell me about her location?" Mal asked nervously.

"Highest security. There will be at least ten guards there. Probably more, since she's there. It's nothing but rows and rows of cells. If you can stop by the armory on the floor below it, then you should be alright. It's floor ten. The armory is right down the hall, second door on your right. Then River is on the eleventh floor."

"Okay. I'm gonna do a quick check on this Mathis character. Then we'll go."

"Do you have time?"

"Zoe, Jayne. Go to the tenth floor. Simon will tell you where to go from there. I'll be right behind you," he handed Zoe the transmitter. She nodded and they left.

Mal typed in "Clarkson Mathis" to find that his office was _in the building _and _he was there_. The computer kept a log of every time you log in and out of the building. He had logged in yesterday afternoon and according to the log, hadn't left. He saw a picture of the man, so he'd know who to look for.

He got up from the computer and darted to the elevator where he went up to the tenth floor and to the armory. He opened the door and was instantly met with a gun to the head. Jayne lowered his gun with a mumbled apology.

They took as many weapons as they could and then went up to floor eleven. Simon directed them to the right section. The prisoners assumed that they were just guards.

"Take a left. You should be right there," Simon said into Zoe's ear.

"Left," she whispered.

They peered around the corner. There were about ten guards, but other people were there too. They were following the instructions of two men in suits. There was a third man in a suit as well. They were there to move River.

"They're transporting her out of her cell," Zoe muttered.

"If she's awake she can help. If not, you'll have to take them down on their way. There's a hangar on the twenty-first floor. That would be my guess to where they're taking her. If not, the roof would be the next place to go. How many are there?"

"Sixteen, maybe more."

"Be careful."

Zoe turned to Mal. "He says they might go to the twenty-first floor there's a hangar there. If not, the roof would be the next place."

He nodded.

"Should we pin them down right here? There ain't no other hallway. We could trap 'em and pick 'em off one by one," Jayne suggested.

"River or a prisoner might get hit in the crossfire…" Mal pointed out.

"We could wait until they get to us and take as many down as possible right here. The rest we could take out on their way to the elevator," Zoe shrugged.

"That's a good idea. I'll get to the other side of this hall. Jayne, go down and around at the next intersectin' hallway with this one. Be ready to fire."

Jayne nodded and disappeared down the tiny hall where they just were. Mal was able to slide over to the other side of the hall. He peered around the corner. River was out cold and wrapped in chains. They were carrying her down the hall. It made Mal's blood run cold. _I'm comin' to take you home, darlin'. Don't you worry._

The first three people were barely past them when Mal nodded. Zoe nodded and they took down an entire row. Jayne appeared and started shooting. They seemed to be winning, but the suits and the man carrying River slipped away in the chaos. Mal noticed and took off after them shouting, "ZOE!"

She left the men to Jayne. He could handle all of them no problem. They followed the suits and River down the maze of halls lined with cells and sleeping prisoners. The men made it to the elevator before Mal and Zoe could and the doors shut. Mal found the stairs and sprinted up them, taking as many as five at a time with long strides.

He burst out of the door on the twenty-first floor just as they arrived. More men were there. Zoe appeared shortly after Mal. Then, a gunfight began. The suits took cover behind a parked shuttle along with River. Zoe and Mal used the open door as their cover. They were fairing pretty well. Jayne came out of the elevator with two huge guns and a smile on his face.

The two men with suits and gloves had River and were able to make it half way to the waiting transport ship. The other suit attempted to, but Mal caught his arm. He recognized his face. He was Clarkson Mathis. So, he passed him over to Zoe. She held a gun to his head.

"We have Mathis!" Mal shouted over the shooting.

The men in suits stopped moving and signaled their men to stop shooting. Mal did the same to Jayne.

"Oh no, _please_ don't harm him," the first began.

"He means _so much_ to us," the other continued without missing a beat.

"We'll trade you Mathis for River," Mal said, picking up on their sarcasm but choosing to ignore it.

"I think not. He means nothing to us. Miss Tam, however, means _everything_ to us."

"Four years we've searched."

"Now we're _reunited._"

"The trail went cold."

"We thought she left your ship."

"We saw a brunette leave."

"But discovered it was Inara Serra."

"By then you had dropped off the radar."

"We found you again."

"But alas, you kept avoiding our means."

It was creepy how they continued each other's sentences effortlessly.

"Now that we are back together,"

"We'll never be apart."

"Say goodbye, Captain Reynolds."

He didn't have time to process the last thing they said. They were on the ship. He ran to it, taking a bullet to the shoulder as soon as their men resumed firing. He got to it, but it was already taking off. He remembered the tracker and stuck it on the bottom of the hull like he was hitting it out of frustration. They took off and he got one last glimpse of River before it disappeared. Jayne finished killing all of the men just moments later.

Mal walked over to them in silence. He reached Mathis.

"Clarkson Mathis?" he asked quietly.

The man nodded nervously. Mal punched him as hard as he could across the face. It was hard enough to knock him out.

"He's our link to them. We're taking him with us. Jayne, carry him. Zoe, prep the shuttle over there. We're stealin' it. I need the earpiece."

She handed it to him without arguing.

"Simon, tell Kaylee to turn that tracker on. We're comin' back."

"River?"

"She's being moved. We have Mathis. I think he can help us. Tell Kaylee to get trackin'. We'll be there in no time. Tell her to be ready for full burn."

"I will," came his weak reply.

They got in the shuttle. Jayne had Mathis in a headlock the entire way back to the ship. Mal sat there in silence, clutching his bleeding shoulder. _How could I let her be taken away again? I could of shot them while they were talkin' or somethin'! 'Stead I let them take her back…I'm sorry, sweetheart. Hang in there. I'm gonna get to you. I love you and I ain't givin' up. _

He hoped that somewhere, somehow, she heard him. He meant every word.


	5. Chapter 5

They reached Serenity a few minutes later. They bolted into the ship, and Mal shut the ramp behind them.

"Zoe, talk to Kaylee. Take off and follow that tracker!" Mal ordered.

"Yes sir," she took off up the steps as Simon came down them.

"Jayne, take Mathis to the storage locker. Lock him up tight."

"When you say tight…"

"As tight as you want without killin' him."

Jayne grinned and then dragged the still unconscious Mathis up the steps.

"Are you injured?" Simon asked, noticing the way he was holding his shoulder.

"I was shot. Nothin' serious. We need to wake Mathis up, give him a talkin' to."

"I need to take a look at that."

"Make it quick, Doc. We're losin' time."

Simon led him to the infirmary. Luckily it had gone straight through without causing much damage. He cleaned it up and shut the wound as fast as he could without doing a sloppy job. Then they headed up to the storage cabinet where River had once been locked up. Mal recalled watching over her while she slept there, which just fueled his drive to make this guy talk.

"Do you have somethin' to wake him up?" Mal asked Simon.

"I do."

Simon took a syringe out of his pocket and stabbed it into his arm, although nothing was in it. The pain woke Mathis up. He blinked and looked around the cramped room. Jayne was looming outside of the doorway with a gun in his hands, the one he recognized as Simon Tam was to his left, and the other was Malcolm Reynolds.

"Mathis, I believe you know Simon Tam. The man over my shoulder with the big scary gun is my mercenary and he's a little trigger happy. I have a few questions I'd like answers to. If you don't answer, I believe that the three of us will take turns beatin' or shootin' on you until you talk. Simon's a doctor, so he'll keep you alive…just it will be all sorts of unpleasant. _Dong ma_?"

He didn't answer. Mal smiled at him and then motioned to Simon. Simon gladly hit him.

"When I ask, you answer. Let's try this again. _Dong ma_?"

"Yes."

"That's a good little Fed. Now, where are they takin' River?"

"I'm not telling."

"My turn," Mal growled while he punched Mathis again. "The next time, it's his turn." He motioned towards Jayne, who pumped his big scary gun with an intimidating stare. "Doc, how many places can a man be shot that ain't fatal?"

"Quite a few. Since I'm here, it'll increase that number significantly."

"Significantly? Well now, that sounds shiny. So, Mathis, I'm gonna ask you again nice and slow like. Where are they takin' River?"

His eyes darted between the three men. Jayne pointed the gun at him.

"Eros! They're taking her to Eros…"

Mal looked at Simon.

"Eros is a small core moon not far from here," Simon explained.

"Where on Eros?"

"I'm just a lackey! I don't know!"

Jayne took a step closer.

"The facility! The facility! They're taking her to the new facility on Eros!"

"What facility?" Mal asked.

"It's a new facility. It's _their_ facility. It was in construction around the time River was first brought to the Academy. It was originally meant for their most promising students, but after River escaped its purpose changed. Basically, they've been waiting four years to bring her there. It's only for her."

"How much do you know about it? I'm talking schematics, the number of guards, the security, that sort of thing" Simon said.

"I've told you everything I-"

"Jayne," Mal said calmly.

Jayne fired a shot that barely missed Mathis' shoulder.

"Alright! It's in the most secluded part of Eros, southwest area. It's surrounded by tall gates and at least fifty men circling with guns that make your mercenary's look like a peashooter. The actual building is small, but secure. It's probably the most secure building in the 'verse. The walls are three feet thick, made of pure metal. It's only one story above ground. The actual facility is underground. Inside is locked down tight. Motion sensors, body readouts, the works. The only three places they'd take her in that building would be the interrogation room, her cell, or their personal lab. Everyone that works there has a body scan on file. Anyone that isn't scanned in will be detected instantly."

Mal, Simon, and Jayne exchanged worried looks.

"That's a lotta trouble for one woman," Mal growled.

"She isn't just one woman, she's River Tam. They aren't going to roll over and lose her once again," Mathis hissed in return.

"Neither am I," Simon spat.

"My dear boy, you already have!"

Mal hit him again.

"You're gonna help us get her out."

"I will not!"

"Would you rather be dead, or save an innocent woman?" Mal asked with danger in his eyes.

"I might as well be once they find out I helped."

"I'll tell you what. You help us get her out, and we'll drop you on a rim planet away from their control."

"Rim planet? That's beneath me!"

"Killin' men in my way ain't beneath me. Now you're gonna help or I'm gonna toss you out of the airlock."

"He will," Jayne added.

"Alright! I'll help! I need time to come up with a plan."

"River don't have time!" Mal shouted.

"You have no idea how true that is…" Mathis said quietly.

"What's that s'pposed to mean?" Mal snarled.

"Do you even know what they're going to do to her? They're going to interrogate her in ways that makes my blood run cold. They're going to assess her, pick her brain apart, all just to find out if she's still of use and can be salvaged. If she is, they'll pick up where they left off with her programming and training. If she isn't, they'll neutralize the threat. If you ask me, the latter would be much better for her."

"She's a person, not their tool…their weapon!" Simon bellowed.

"Jayne, get Simon outta here. I need a moment alone with him."

Jayne reluctantly dragged Simon out and shut the door. Mal looked down at Mathis with cold eyes.

"You're gonna get to thinkin' on this right now. It's the only reason I didn't snap your neck whilst you were talkin' 'bout River. If we don't get her out, I'm gonna kill you. If we get her out and she's hurt in any way, I'm gonna kill you. And if we get there and she's dead…you're gonna wish that you were too. Now get to work."

Mal got up and stormed out. He went to the bridge to talk to Zoe and Kaylee.

"How's the tracker workin'?" he asked.

"So far so good, but the battery's gonna die sooner or later. Did you get anythin' from that Mathis feller?" Kaylee asked hopefully.

"Yes. Plot a course for Eros. They're takin' her there. Try to stay with the ship, just in case Mathis' intell doesn't check."

Zoe nodded. Mal left and went down into his bunk for a moment alone. Outside he seemed together, angry and determined yes, but together all the same. Inside, he was a wreck. So much so, he found himself looking up at the ceiling and praying.

_Look, I know we had a fallin' out some time ago, but I'm hopin' we can put that aside. I'm not the beggin' type usually. This is River though. So I'm beggin' you, please let her be okay. Let her hang on until we can come and save her. She don't deserve this and you know it. Her brother needs her, her sister-in-law needs her, Serenity needs her, and I need her. _

He didn't even hear his hatch open or feel someone sit next to him on the bed. He was caught crying, which would have embarrassed the hell out of him (not that he wasn't a little embarrassed) except for the fact that it was Zoe.

"We're gonna get her back, Sir."

"I should of leapt onto that speeder…"

"Then we'd have to rescue you both."

"I had a shot at the two guys that had her, but I didn't take it. They were talkin' and I got distracted. Then they got into the ship and left 'fore I could do anythin' at all!"

"It isn't your fault. I doubt that would have made a difference. Someone else would have pulled her into that ship."

He looked down at his boots, avoiding more tears. He felt like a weak gorram fool for crying. He hadn't cried in years. Since the war. He didn't even cry when he lost Wash and Book. He was sad, but he was more angry than anything else.

"We'll get her back. I know we will."

"I hope you're right, Zo. If we don't…I…"

"Don't go there. We need you here."

He nodded quietly. She saw it in his eyes.

"You love her."

"Yes."

"You're _in_ love with her."

"I am."

"Does she know?"

"No. I tried to tell her. What if I never get the chance?"

"You will, Sir. You will. Let's plan this rescue."

He nodded again and patted Zoe on the back. "Thanks, Zo."

"Anytime, Sir."

They left his bunk and gathered the crew around the table, leaving the door open so Mathis could hear their conversation and weigh in on what was happening. Jayne stood by the door, cleaning his gun in the most menacing manner he could.

"I need you to tell me more about the security system," Mal told Mathis.

"There are laser guns that line the walls. The second someone without a body tag is in its range, it shoots. It keeps firing until the body heat disappears. There are laser guns all through the halls. You can't move around without a tag or you'd be dead instantly. The motion detectors are triggered the moment the walls are breeched. Alarms go off and guards run to the breached sector."

"Are the lasers linked to a computer system?" Simon asked.

"Yes."

"What about the alarms?"

"No, they're linked to a trigger system in the very belly of the building with sensors embedded in the walls."

Mal got a look on his face that Zoe recognized as _EUREKA!_

"What do you suggest, Sir?"

"Do you remember that battle…Diyi Bay?" Mal asked.

"Yes. Are you suggesting-"

"Oh yeah."

"What?" Simon and Jayne asked in unison.

"It's like what they did to us with the gang. Decoys," Mal explained.

"Where are you going with this?" Zoe asked.

"Mathis, do you have a body scan tag thing?"

"Yes. I've been there before and I was the liaison between Blue Sun and parliament on this project."

"You can't send him in alone!" Jayne roared.

"I'm not!" Mal shot back. "Here's what we do: Mathis takes Simon to the facility with some crap story about escaping us and his superiors wanting River's brother for leverage against River or somethin'. Would they give Simon a body tag for that?"

"They would. I don't know if they'd believe me," Mathis argued.

"You'd _make_ them believe you. There'd be some verbal cue, and then our shuttle flies in with the door open and bullets flyin' out of it. That should draw the guards away from the entire perimeter. Jayne and I will sneak over the fence, take out what guards are left, and then move to the buildin' only on opposite sides. Mathis will get Simon to a computer where he'll hack into the system and get control of them laser things. Then, Jayne will blow a hole in the wall as a distraction. The alarms will trigger, but Simon will have the lasers under his control and he'll help Jayne take the other guys out. I'll blow my way in after the alarm's already gone off. Then I'll go find River. We'll break her out. Jayne will blow the place sky high and we'll be on Serenity free and clear."

"That's actually a decent plan_ if_ they believe me, _if_ the guards run towards the shooting coming from the shuttle, _if _Dr. Tam can hack the system, _if _we aren't caught hacking in, _if _you can blast your way in, _if_ you can take out the guards, _if_ you find River, and _if_ we can get away."

"Sounds good to me," Jayne shrugged. "'Sides, I get to blow shit up!"

"I'm in," Simon agreed.

"You know I'm with you on this one, Sir."

"I want to help to!" Kaylee cried.

"Bao bei, I don't want you in the line of fire!" Simon argued.

"Ah I'll be shiny. 'Sides, if Zoe's shootin' outta the shuttle who's flyin' it? I know a lil bit 'bout flyin' but not a lot. It should be 'nough to fly her in and just hover for a bit. I won't even be in danger. Tell him, Cap'in!"

"Mei mei, I don't know…" Mal sighed.

"You need my help, and my baby needs to know his auntie!"

After that, no one argued.

"It's settled. We'll need some explosives-" Mal began.

"What do you think I spend my cuts on, Mal? Frilly dresses 'n teapots? I got explosives comin' outta my explosives and I've been itchin' to try 'em out!" Jayne said with a twisted grin.

"Okay then. We'll have to work the details out the closer we get to Eros."

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways. Mal got a cup of coffee and muttered under his breath, "See you soon, darlin', real soon."


	6. Chapter 6

The tracker died, but based on the way the ship was heading they were definitely going to Eros. Mal flew them in after giving Kaylee a quick flying lesson. Eros was a beautiful little moon, full of lush green meadows and rolling hills. Hills that would provide _perfect_ cover for their ship. They saw the small transport ship River was on break atmo, so they knew they were in the right place. Per Mathis' direction, they landed behind a secluded hill that was very close to the facility. As close as they could get without suspicion, anyways.

Mal wandered out of the ship and went up to the top of the hill. He looked around, and sure enough off in the distance was a building with tall gates and armed guards. He hated to put Zoe and Kaylee up there. They were his family and he was putting them in danger, but they wanted to do it.

Mal shot the doors of Shuttle 1 to make it look like it had been attacked during Mathis' miraculous escape.

"Simon's gonna keep you on a short leash. Doc, one false move-" Mal began.

"Oh don't worry. I know over one-hundred ways to kill you with nothing more than this hairpin."

Mathis swallowed hard at that as Simon held up the hairpin.

"Here's the story. You woke up, broke out, overpowered Simon, got to the shuttle. By the time we realized you were out and overpowered out doc, the shuttle doors were closing. You got away, just barely. Your superiors wanted Simon as well as River. When they say they didn't know that, make up some lie about how stupid they are and an order is an order. Got it?" Mal asked.

"Yes."

"If my doctor gets hurt or worse, I'm blamin' you. Once you're scan is in, the verbal cue is 'Son of a whore!' Okay?" Mal asked Simon.

"Yes."

Mathis looked pale. It was probably the fact that he had received at least twenty-five death threats in the last hour if things didn't go perfectly. Or maybe it was because he didn't eat well that morning. No, it was probably the death treats.

They were all hooked up with their transmitters. The second Simon gave the cue, Kaylee and Zoe would fly in and cause the attack. They'd give Mal and Jayne the go ahead. They'd take out the guards and wait for Simon's next cue. Then Jayne would blow his side. Mal would wait a few minutes to make sure most of the guards went towards the other side of the building. Then he'd blow his side, sneak in, and search for River. That was the plan. He just prayed that it would work.

Mathis and Simon took off. Zoe, Kaylee, Jayne, and Mal got into the other shuttle. Mal and Jayne were dropped off as close to the gates as Zoe could get them. Then she switched places with Kaylee, guns ready.

"Good luck," Jayne said gruffly with an undertone of childlike excitement to try his explosives out.

"Good luck to you too."

Jayne disappeared around the back of the gate, blending in with the shadows.

Mal waited and waited and waited until-

"Son of a whore! Where's my sister?" his earpiece crackled to life with Simon's voice. He was already scaling the gate before Simon had pronounced "ore."

He heard the gunshots and shouting. A bunch of men darted past his hiding place. In the war, he learned how to blend in no matter how little cover he had. It came in handy. He took out a few of the stragglers and waited for Zoe's cue.

"We're good!" her voice buzzed in his ear.

He made the slow approach to the building, taking out a few more men on the way. He got to the wall and started setting the charges in a circle big enough for him to get through. He got ready with the remote control and backed away to get some distance between him and the pending explosion.

"Jayne, I'm into the computer mainframe. I need a few minutes to hack the security system…" Simon whispered.

"Take yer time, Doc. I like the excitement 'fore the big BOOM! It's like Christmas eve!"

"That's nice. I need _silence_ to work."

"Whatever."

A few long and painful minutes passed.

"I got it. GO!"

The BOOM was louder than Mal expected it to be. Jayne's thunderous laughter came through his earpiece. Then he heard a high pitched siren. The alarm was tripped. He waited three minutes and then blew his charges. It was powerful enough to knock him down to the ground harshly. He picked himself up and flew through the hole in the wall.

He was greeted with about six men. He pulled his gun out and shot two, narrowly avoiding bullets. He kicked one of them and then through him into the guy next to him. He snapped a few necks, shot a few more, and then looked down at the bodies panting. His leg was grazed, nothing serious.

He moved through the halls blindly. He needed some help.

"Simon, I need to know where to go."

"A bit busy helping Jayne. Mathis, take this."

A moment passed and then Mathis' voice came on the line. "Where are you?"

"It says 'Area Seven'."

"You need Area Four. Do you see a long hallway with blue stripes?"

He looked around. "Yes."

"Go down it. Keep going until the color changes to gray. Then make a left."

Mal ran down the hall with his eyes glued to the wall. He had to take down a few more guys along the way. They got in a few lucky hits, nothing crippling enough to stop him. Nothing short of death could stop him at this point.

The color changed and he took a hard left. "I took the left. Now what?"

"Keep going until the color changes again then take a right."

The next color was white. He took a right. "Okay."

"There will be an elevator. It should be on your right, about three doors down. Go to the second to the lowest level. I'll direct you from there."

Mal took off and found the elevator. He hit the button and waited. Four guys showed up down the corridor and started shooting at him. He shot back until he ran out of ammo. Luckily the doors finally opened up. He darted into the elevator and mashed the right button. The doors shut and then he realized that there was a man in the elevator with him. He was small and in a lab coat. Mal smiled at him and then bashed his head into the elevator wall. The man fell limply to the floor while Mal reloaded his gun.

The doors opened to reveal two more guys in lab coats. He slammed them into each other and then stepped over their bodies.

"I'm here."

"My guess is that she's interrogation. Can you find someone to ask?"

"Ask?" Mal snorted.

"You have a very intimidating way about you that will result in honest answers. It worked on me."

"Fine. Just tell me which way to start goin'."

"Left."

He started walking and ran into more lab coats. He knocked one of them out and then grabbed the other one by the shirt.

"Where is River Tam?"

"I-I-I-"

"WHERE?"

"Interrogation!"

"Thanks."

He bashed his head in. "You're right. She's in interrogation."

"Keep going until you see a big blue door. Then turn down the hall opposite of it."

He ran down the hall with his heart pounding in his ears. He found the door and went down the hall.

"I'm goin' down the hall."

"You'll know you're there when you see the five or so men with large guns."

"Great."

Sure enough, there they were. Five or six guys with large guns. Mal hid behind a wall and then fired a shot down the hall to break them up into small groups. Two came down. He shot one and grabbed the other, snapping his neck. A few more came down. He shot two of them and shoved the other into the wall. The last one was a challenge. He was bigger than Jayne and decided to throw his gun down for an old fashioned hand to hand battle.

Mal decided to humor him, so he put his gun away. They started fighting. _Punch, kick, slam, punch, slap, crack._ Mal cradled his throbbing forearm. The guy had strength. Mal tackled him and drew his gun. He rammed it into his mouth and pulled the trigger. Luckily it muffled the shot slightly. He pulled his gun out and then took the key card off of the guy. He discovered it required a handprint. He reached down and grabbed the dead man by his wrist and pushed it to the screen. The door popped open.

There was a man inside. It was a small room with an observation window and another door. Mal moved behind the man and snapped his neck silently before he could call out and alert the people in the next room. To his dismay, the door was locked from the inside and wouldn't budge. He'd be discovered the second he tried to kick it in. He moved to the window.

There were the two men in suits from the Nomos Building back on Persephone. Sitting, still chained up, across from them was River. She was awake. Her eyes were wide with fear and glossy, brimming with tears. Mal had to get to her. He looked at the window and decided it was time for some heroics. He lifted his gun to the window and pulled the trigger twice. The glass shattered and he leapt through it and into the room.

River watched as the window shattered. She knew it was Mal. She also knew that one of the two blue gloved men was reaching for his magic little stick that made people bleed from everywhere. She had been working on getting out the chains since she awoke hours ago and was getting very close. In that moment, she freed her arm and grabbed the stick before he could.

They spun around in shock. Mal was on the floor surrounded by glass.

_-Bang--Bang-_

He shot each of the suits and then rushed over to River. He helped her get out of the chains and then pulled her into a hug. He shut his eyes, savoring the moment and the way she felt in his arms.

"I told them you'd come for me, but they said you had been shot…" she whispered shakily.

"I was, but only in the shoulder. Let me get a look at you."

She pulled back. He held her head in his hands and looked her over. He brushed some of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes."

"No, darlin', I meant is that genius brain of yours okay?" he asked seriously.

She smiled and laughed with a nod. "It will be."

He pulled her into another hug. He felt her sobbing into his neck. He was crying too. She pulled away and looked up at him. She brushed away a tear from his face.

"You're crying."

"I've cried more today than I have in ten years."

She looked past him with a haunted look in her eyes.

"They aren't like us," she muttered quietly as she looked at the little stick in her hand. She threw it down and stomped on it. It broke under her heavy combat boot.

"They can't hurt you no more," he said soothingly.

"I want to be sure."

Mal held out his gun. She took it and pointed it at one of them.

"Do this with me, please…" she asked with tears falling down her face.

"Glad to."

He slipped his arm around her and put the other over hers, taking her hand and the gun in his. He guided the gun and they pulled the trigger together twice, making sure that the monsters were finally dead.

"Two by two, hands of blue…" she choked. He took his gun back and she fell into his arms with tears falling steadily down her face.

He clung to her and kissed the top of her head. "We're goin' home now…we're goin' home."


	7. Chapter 7

They left the room through the window, since it was quicker than messing with the keys.

"How is everyone doin'?" Mal asked.

"Settin' the explosives. Just one more minute and I'm set to leave," Jayne replied.

"We aren't doing too well! They figured out which computer we were using and they're coming down on us hard!" Mathis cried.

"Simon, he's in trouble…" River said quietly.

"Let's go," Mal nodded. "We're on our way!"

"We're?" Mathis asked.

"Yes, River's with me."

Mal and River went through the halls, following the trail of bodies and blood Mal left behind to get back to the elevator. They went up to the top floor.

"I know where they are. Follow me," River said evenly.

He followed her through the maze of corridors until they reached the source of the gunfire. River sprung into action. Between them, they took them all down in only five minutes.

"Simon!" River cried as she dropped to her brother's side.

"River!"

They embraced, but he winced. "Ow, I've been shot…again."

He had been shot in the leg. Mathis was unscathed.

"I believe we had a talk 'bout my doctor…" Mal said in a threatening voice.

"Mal, I set the charges! Did you get her?" Jayne interrupted.

"Yeah, she's okay."

"Good now let's get the hell outta here!"

"Agreed. Meet us out front."

Mal and River helped carry Simon while Mathis led them out. Mal made sure to keep his gun trained on him, just as an insurance policy.

They made it out into the open. All of the guards were dead or dying. Mal couldn't help but smile. That was Zoe's work alright. Jayne came bounding out after a few minutes with a big smile on his face.

"Hi moonbrain. Can I blow it up yet?" Jayne asked impatiently.

"Wait until we get to safety," Mal sighed.

They got to the shuttle, which was just beyond the gate. After getting Simon situated, Mal gave the order.

The building went up with an impressive bang and light show. Jayne's smile widened.

"I love my gorram job."

They shut the shuttle doors and took off for Serenity. River sat beside Simon and tended to his wound carefully.

"How are you, mei mei?" he asked gently.

"Better, now that I'm going home."

Simon smiled and patted her on the arm. Mal looked at her happily. He wanted to scoop her up and never let go. But, it wasn't the right time. She needed her brother, and he needed her. They docked with Serenity and were met by Kaylee and Zoe.

First Kaylee squealed happily and hugged River and then she let out a terrified shriek and dropped to her husband's side.

"Simon! What happened?" she asked fearfully.

"I was just shot in the leg…again."

She helped him up with River and they carried him to the infirmary. Zoe stood at the door with a smile on her face.

"Other than a few bumps, that went surprisingly smooth. Good job, Sir."

"Good work to you too. Hey, what happened here?" he pointed to the bandage on her arm.

"Stray shot. Sir…the other shuttle took a pretty bad beatin' from those guys."

"Those guys took a pretty bad beatin' from my first mate. As long as my crew is okay, I'm happy."

Jayne had a few cuts, but he was fine other than that.

"Did you see that explosion, Mal?" he asked with that stupid smile still on his face.

"Yeah."

Jayne just smiled and walked away to get something to eat.

"What about him?" Zoe asked as she motioned towards Mathis.

"I was thinkin'…Whitefall."

Zoe smiled. Mal nodded.

"W-Whitefall? You can't be serious!" Mathis stuttered.

"It's the perfect place. They won't find you, you won't be able to contact anyone. Works fine for me. Until then, you're stayin' locked up in the passenger dorms. Zoe, if you will."

"With pleasure."

She dragged Mathis out of the shuttle by the ear and towards the passenger dorms. Mal smiled and went down to the infirmary to check on the doc and River.

River was busy fixing Simon up with help from Kaylee, so he just hung around outside.

He heard Kaylee and River laughing followed by, "You're such a brat!" from Simon. He missed her laughter.

"There. Is that correct?" River asked.

"Yes. Great job, mei mei. Do you need any medicine or medical attention?"

"No Simon, I'm fine. You should rest."

"So should you."

"I don't feel like it. Kaylee, take my brother."

"Come on Simon. You're wife needs some attention."

Kaylee and Simon hobbled past Mal and to their bunk. Mal entered the infirmary.

"Hey there," he smiled.

River returned a shallow smile. "Sit. You need some medical care."

"It's nothin' much."

"Don't argue."

He growled and sat down on the table. She looked at his leg. She saw blood seeping through his tan pants. She took his boots off and rolled up his pant leg. He hissed when the fabric went over the graze. She dabbed it with some liquid that burned and then bandaged it up. She pulled his pant leg back down.

"Take off your coat."

He did.

She saw his black and blue forearm. He winced when she took it in her hands, but relaxed at her soft touch.

"You have a fracture."

She wrapped it in a tough cast and then moved onto the wounds on his face. She ran her fingers down his jaw. She continued gently feeling his face for any serious injuries.

"You have some swelling, nothing serious. You'll be fine."

He took her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "So will you."

She smiled. "I know I will."

He pulled her into another hug and squeezed as tightly as he could without hurting his arm.

"You have to be hungry," he commented.

She laughed. "A little."

"Then let's get somethin' to eat."

They went up into the kitchen together and enjoyed a meal together. He was worried that River might have lost the sanity she had worked so hard to regain in the last four years, but he was delighted to discover that she was basically alright. Sure she was a little shook up, but other than she was at peace for the first time in a long time. They were dead, and she was free.

They set course for Whitefall and took off from Eros safely. They all gathered around for dinner that night. It was like nothing had happened.

"No, I'm _not_ naming my son Jayne!" Simon cried.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh come on! It's a good name!" Jayne argued.

"For a girl…" River muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all laughed again.

"Okay, what about 'Cobb'? Cobb Tam. Eh? Eh?" Jayne asked.

"I'm not naming my kid anything that _you_ come up with!" Simon bellowed playfully.

"I'm with my husband on this one."

Jayne snarled and went back to eating.

"How about Simon Jr.?" Kaylee suggested.

"No! NO! I have one Simon and that's enough!" River exclaimed.

"She has a point," Mal sighed.

Dinner died down and everyone went their separate ways. Simon made River go to her room to get some rest. Then Kaylee made him go into their bunk for some rest too. It wasn't ten minutes after they had disappeared when River reappeared in the kitchen.

"I thought you were gonna get some shut-eye," Mal commented.

"I don't want to."

"Then you don't have to."

He sat down on the couch and she joined him. She decided to curl up next to him and use his thigh as a pillow. He calmingly stroked her hair.

"I'm free now," she commented. "I wasn't before. They were chasing me. They'll stop now."

"Are you sure?" he asked with fear finding it's way into his voice.

"Yes. They knew."

"Knew what, sweetheart?"

"I wasn't of use anymore. They couldn't train me. My mind broke away."

She readjusted so she was leaning against his side. She looked up at him.

"Because of you. You're the reason my mind broke away. Thank you."

She tucked her head in the crook of his neck and shut her eyes.

"And, they know that I don't know anything."

"How do they know that?" he asked.

"I would have said by now and you would have done something about it."

He laughed. "I conjure I would have."

"I _know_ you would have."

He half smiled and reached out to her. She took his hand.

"I'm so glad you're back home," he whispered into her hair.

"I'm glad I'm back home too, with my family…" she paused, unsure if she should add the next part. "…and my captain."

His heart raced. He didn't want to rush into his confession, but he didn't want to lose the chance to either. She sensed his inner struggle.

"Is there something you want to say?" she asked.

"Yeah, there is. I just don't know if it's the right time."

"It rarely ever is."

He chuckled. "I s'ppose that's the pure truth. Darlin', I was a wreck without you. Just ask Zoe. I was a mess. I never felt so scared in all my life. I thought I'd never get to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I love you. Not like I love Zoe or Kaylee either. I mean, I'm _in_ love with you. Have been for quite sometime. I've been a boob."

She giggled.

"Did I mess that up?" he asked worriedly.

"Not at all."

"Good. So…how do you feel…you know…about me?"

"You're an adorably awkward boob. And…"

"And?"

"I'm in love with you too. Took you long enough to tell me."

"I was gonna! But since you got taken by the Feds-"

She put her hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him down towards her. They kissed sweetly. Zoe had just walked in. She looked at them and just walked away smiling. They pulled apart. He looked into her eyes and gently ran his hand down her cheek.

"I can't believe it took me so long," he sighed.

"It was worth the wait," she grinned.

"Yes it was."

**The end**

_Thanks for reading. Keep an eye out for a continuation of this story…_


End file.
